


Friday Night

by SamuelJames



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody stays in on a Friday night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Friday Night  
> Pairing: Ted/Barney  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Nobody stays in on a Friday night  
> Notes: Written for flashslash. You have to write for eight minutes and include four specified words which are in bold.  
> Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother is the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Come on, Ted. It'll be **legendary**."

"Seriously, Barney, we've talked about your overuse of that word. Building a party up in advance just leads to an inevitable letdown. You'll complain about my **reaction** and somehow make it my fault for not enjoying it and we'll end up fighting again."

"I've got it," said Barney. "We can pretend I have **retroactive** amnesia and use it to pick up girls."

"It's retrograde amnesia and no. I'm not being your pretend carer again. Barney I know staying in is your idea of hell but I thought we were making **progress**. I don't want to pick up girls. I want this, you and me giving us a real chance. If you're scared of a relationship, who am I kidding with if, of course you're scared but you can trust me."

"I know that, bro. Just isn't me. Girls are me, suits are me. I think we're better off as friends."

Ted leaned forward and kissed Barney, inwardly cheering when Barney put his arms around him. When he broke the kiss Barney was smiling.

"Still want to be just friends?"

Barney just shook his head and then kissed Ted again. _  
_


End file.
